Ice
The spiritual magic of ice can be used by Avalis'. There are 3 kinds of Avalis. All Avalis share the ability to manipulate snow, ice and slush. They all have a unique hierro, in which they're not stronger and more resistant to damage, but are resistant to temperature. Making them warmer, allowing them to wear less thickly padded clothing in freezing weather and sub zero temperatures. Avari: 'avalanche based powers, common. '''Blind: '''blizzard based powers, uncommon. '''Miros: '''iceberg/ arctic shelf based powers, rare. Spiritual Purpose The spiritual purpose of ice is preservation. Ice is used to keep things in a state of near stasis, foods, animals, plants, so that when they thaw they are still alive or still usefull. The cold prevents the frozen object from decay and rot. Ice was not an original element, it was discovered as being adapted from water. The only known person of historic value to have been an Avari was the God Veron, signifying Ice was adapted from Water. The Elemental Dragon of Ice exists, yet has not been seen since ''Gambiti's Ultimate Betrayal. Many ice types are knowledge seekrs much like their counterpart element Earth, these scholars have turned their gaze from terra based life to the future, as well as the weather. They study in large towers built from metal supports and solidified pure ice power walls. the interior of these strange thin towers can be heated with a number of small heaters as the ice walls are so cold it would take over a hundred years to melt the interior of the buildings. Ice is believed to be the essence of loyalty and is associated with the colors white, extra light grey, and extra light blue. The seal of ice is a large 6 point snowflake. Use in Education and Entertainment ice is primarily used in the study of the future as well as weather phenomenon. Large stroms that pass into the isles are closely documented by scholars in cities. The study of the future is closely monitored by ice types so "they can have something to look forward to, not stare at dusty un moving near lifeless animats."- Artas Asajan. Scholar at the University of Knowledge, Vehrod City. '''The Future: '''So lost in the concept of what could be possible, are the scholors often they miss out on studing what is happening now. These individuals may be so engrossed with what they are doing that they could walk off a cliff and not realize it until they had already hit the ground below. '''Weather: '''The study of how weather reacts in control, forced environments has enticed the fancy of many Avalis scholars, due to the fact that certain weather anomalies can change the types of food that is grown, or caught and sold in markets year round. Thus changing the appetite for many people and they dont even realize that this is what is happening. These studiers try to induce smaller controlled experimental weather occurences in order to attempt to apply these on a far larger scale for adverse effects to add to their never ending manuscripts and discovery logs. '''Construction: '''Ice has been a developing usable substance in buildings lately, as it can be hard enough to withstand the severe weather outside as well as earthquakes on the surface. A new near crystal substance has been developed and is still being tested. They are attempting to build living ice capsules which would be planted like seeds, that would grow rapdly into new towers so as to cut down on time and currency consumption of building or replacing damaged or old knowledge towers. '''Preservation: '''Few scientists have been working with archivists to develop stasis fields using ice instead of a water chemical compound, making documenting and storing long term exhibits easier on the grand archive of information. '''Arena Combat: '''Ice types are almost as rare a sight in the arena as Keeleizaans, having their heads in the sky peering off into the future or into a book, rather than living in the world. Avalis' are itimidating foes in the arena with the ability to freeze oponents solid then shatter them into bloody chunk like form. Their power is the most unstable aside from lightning, in that what is cold to one person may not be to another, thus freezing temperatures may be fra higher or lower, and must be constantly adjusted during combat. '''Public Art: '''A handful of oddeties among Avalis' as a people, these individuals build statues and place them on corners or create mazes leading to the doors of some buildings in order to aesthetically please the eyes of passerby visting the city, or an attempt to snap the scholar out of their deep thought and awaken them to the outside world around them. '''Taeriksa is a a game in which Avalis' will shoot icespears at targets placed at distances and the goal is to hit the target closest to the center with the thinest spear possible without freezing the entire target. (archery). '''Lili:kaiken '''is the Avalis equivalent of basketball mixed with ullamaliztli. (ancient aztec game). In which players would pass an icesphere (held in a semi liquid form stasis sphere) to one another attemptingto bounce it off a wall through a hoop. The team with the most goals win s the game at the end of the time limit.